


That's A Good Boy

by HoneyGrunge



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominance, Dominant Sasha, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Social Anxiety, Sort of a threesome-ish???, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGrunge/pseuds/HoneyGrunge
Summary: *repost*The caravan decides to spend the night in the abandoned Atlas facility, and Rhys can't sleep due to intrusive thoughts. In the midst of it, Sasha suggests they have some fun, not knowing that she's also pleasuring the CEO of her least favorite company.





	That's A Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I had a perfectionist meltdown and deleted some stuff, including some Bl fics, and this was one that got caught in the crossfire so here it is again
> 
> Also PLEASE do not interpret this as me calling those who suffer from social anxiety weak. I've suffered from it and needed treatment for it, and the lies that you believe about yourself are crippling at times. This is just Rhys' overly harsh judgment of himself

Rhys yawns, blinking the reflexive tears out of his eyes and staring up at the Atlas greenhouse's ceiling. The poisonous jellyfish-like creatures are still floating around like little glowing blimps of death; he can't help but blush in embarrassment when he remembers his exploration with Sasha.

Fuck, he's such a loser.

Ever since he can remember, he's always had social anxiety, even after his promotion to a middle manager at Hyperion. Sure, therapy has helped, but Hyperion isn't exactly the *best* company when it comes to mental health benefits.

In other words, you're the prey if you can't adequately hide your anxiety attacks.

He sighs, pouting and glaring up at a particularly angry looking jelly. Why did it ALWAYS turn out like this?? Every single time, he can never come across as the cool guy when trying to flirt. He'd screamed like a fucking bitch when that overhead walkway had collapsed. There's no way he has a chance with her NOW. A woman like her, who's survived so much shit and been hardened by a life of thievery, obviously prefers people very different from his awkward excuse for a man.

"Hey, kiddo, why the long face?" 

Jack's tenor voice rudely interrupts his self pity as the blue AI materializes next to him, wearing a teasing grin and floating with crossed legs right over Rhys' crotch.

"Fuck you," Rhys whispers, turning his head away and trying to avoid the infuriating man trapped in his cyborg skull.

Only to be staring into a familiar and curious pair of big green eyes.

"What'd you just say to me?" Sasha growls, only just low enough to avoid waking the other members of their ragtag group.

Rhys blinks, face turning crimson from the neck up and sweat breaking out on his forehead. Jack roars with laughter, smacking his incorporeal knee and practically hopping with amusement.

"THIS SHIT JUST GETS BETTER AND BETTER! It's like a fuckin' chick flick," he chortles, swiping away a nonexistent tear and waving a hand to encourage Rhys to answer.

"I...I-uh...I must've been sleep talking, sorry," he whispers, glancing down at her simple (and quite revealing) spaghetti strap tank top that she'd stripped down to because of the ridiculous humidity.

"Uh....yeah....but before that you were staring up at the ceiling," she points out, smiling when Rhys just stares at her, flushing again at the fact that his bluff had been called. "You're so fucking weird, I love it."

"You...love it?" Rhys replies stupidly, giving her a blank look.

"Yeah. You're kinda stupid, adorably awkward, yet still somehow overly egotistical. Never met an asshole quite like you before."

Jack cocks a brow, just as shocked as Rhys that Sasha's actually striking up a conversation with the renegade Hyperion employee.

"Oh shit kiddo, this is your CHANCE, you could get some pussy outta this," Jack hisses, looking more and more excited as every second passes. "WE could get some pussy. Oh my God. OH MY GO-HOD. Rhysie, babe, please don't blow this for us, I deserve a freakin' orgasm after all this AI shit. I'll make your robo arm squeeze your pathetic nuts until you cry like a little bitch if you blow this," he adds in a fast-paced hiss, finally stopping when Rhys gives him an fuming glance.

"You gonna...I dunno, talk to me?" Sasha nudges, reaching out and gently smacking Rhys's overheated cheek.

"Sorry, I'm just tired. I've never met anyone like you before either," he finally responds, wiggling onto his side so that he doesn't have to crane his neck.

....wait.

Oh no.

NonononononNO.

He did NOT pop a surprise boner like a pubescent 16 year old while in the middle of this fucking conversation.

Sasha glances down at his shifting hips, looking unphased at first but then doing a double take at the obvious tent in his dirtied and torn pants.

"Sasha, oh my god I'm so sorry, I don't-"

"I've lived on a hellhole planet my entire life and you think a boner is gonna scare me? You mayyyy be a little dumber than I thought," she snorts, trying not to laugh at the utterly mortified look on his face.

Rhys goes mute, completely unsure of what to say or do. Jack whistles, mimicking the act of eating popcorn then finally throwing up his hands with a chuckle. 

"All right kitten, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone, but my threat STILL stands, I swear to god you won't be able to walk right for WEEKS."

And with that, the AI vanishes, leaving Rhys alone with Sasha and the unconscious sleepers.

"Look...you wanna have some fun?" she suddenly asks, and Rhys nearly blacks out from shock.

"What?"

"Uhhhh....intercourse? You know, your penis in my vagina? What did you SMOKE before bed?"

".....yeah. Holy crap, um, yeah, I'd l-love that," he stutters in reply, jolting when she wastes no time and reaches out a hand to fondle him through his pants.

"Y'know, for a beanpole you feel a little bigger than I expected," she muses, sitting up and squatting, glancing at the others then waving a hand at him. "Not that it would've changed my mind if you weren't. Come on, let's go somewhere more private."

She deftly patters away on bare feet, stopping and impatiently watching the cyborg struggle to stand as silently as possible, finally scurrying after her with an apologetic and slightly terrified look on his face.

"I saw a bathroom somewhere around here," she whispers, looking down a hallway to their left and yanking Rhys after her by the collar.

She thunks the door open and drags him inside, carefully closing it back and locking the half broken handle. Rhys panicks, gulping and leaning against the dirty sink as an anxiety-fueled dizzy spell slams over him.

"Wait-I haven't had a shower in forever, and...and I don't have much experience, I get really anxious about sex," he blurts, paling when she crosses her arms.

"Rhys, come on. I'm a hot mess. Everyone is. And I just need some dick, you don't have to do anything but lie down or sit there. You obviously need to get off too. Just breathe, I'm actually nicer than you might think," she gruffly soothes, and he blinks. "If you start to panic or anything just tell me, I'm not gonna insult or force you."

This is the sweetest she's ever been to him.

"...okay," he nods, standing up a little straighter and relaxing, feeling his half mast erection coming back to life against his silk Hyperion issued briefs.

Before he can even register it, she's slammed into him, pushing him back against the wall and smashing their lips together in a desperate kiss. She practically consumes his mouth, digging her nails into the back of his neck and biting his lip hard enough to make him yelp.

"That's a good boy," she murmurs, pulling away and shoving a warm hand down into his pants.

His toes curl in his star patterned socks when she squeezes, giving him a dirty smirk and starting up a rough stroke.

"I think I can work with this," she whispers, withdrawing her hand to unzip him and pull both pants and briefs down in one swift tug.

Rhys clutches at the sink again, knees going weak as she stares at his twitching cock with a predatory expression. But instead of touching him, she pulls a small packet of wipes out of her shorts and impatiently wipes him off; the cool contact sparking goosebumps all over his pale skin. The sensation threatens to send him down to his knees; but before he can fall she's got a hand on each of his thighs, and his dick buried deep in her mouth.

"S-SASHA," he gasps, bucking and moaning, eyes rolling back in his head when she hollows her cheeks and gives him a merciless series of sucks.

Out of nowhere, Jack's voice echoes in his head, sounding just as pleasured as his own.

"God kid....she knows her shit," he observes, falling silent again when she withdraws and snatches Rhys's ridiculously long tie, yanking hard enough to make him stumble and drop to his knees.

"Now sit down and be a good toy," she commands.

Precum gushes out of him at the show of dominance, and he can't help but obey. He sits, slightly butterflying his slender legs and looking at her with shy eyes when she pulls off her own shorts, reaching down to rub herself and give him a small show.

"Damn Rhys, you look so much better when you're actually put in your place," she hisses, finally lowering herself to sit in his lap, parting her labial lips with two fingers and sinking down onto him without warning.

Rhys chokes, grasping her hips and lolling his head when she clenches down on him. 

"So tight," he whines, voice rising at the end when she starts to desperately ride, bouncing and grinding at the same time. "S-sash...SASHA!"

She kisses him again, most likely to shut him up. Teeth gritted, she braces her hands against the wall behind his head and fucks him hard enough to scoot his hips back and forth; his face twisting in a look of mindless, stupid pleasure. 

"You little bitch," she whispers into his ear.

And with that, he cums.

He bites his tongue as his knees jolt upwards, sliding her further up against him. His eyebrow twitches and his mouth falls open, letting out an orgasmic shriek when he feels her start to pulse around him. He can hear Jack genuinely moaning up a storm in the back of his head, but the intensity of everything distracts him from the uninvited voyeur. And then she's cumming too, moaning into his throat, grinding down against his flexing cock and slamming a fist into the wall. A small sob of relief escapes his chapped lips, he might have dropped dead from embarrassment if she hadn't been desperate enough to pop a fast one too.

"RHYS!" she cries as softly as she can, finally sagging against him and letting his head fall down into the sweaty crook of her neck. 

They sit in silence for a good ten seconds, until she sighs and laughs.

"Well, it may have only been three minutes but that was fucking amazing. But if I get pregnant...I'm cutting your balls off," she whispers, pulling away and letting him slide out, watching the look of utter satisfaction on his fair face when the creampie dribbles back out. "Probably shoulda pulled out or wrapped it up, but we're all gonna die soon so..."

She's cleaning herself up and dressing when Jack materializes again, lying flat on his back in the middle of the small room and looking like Rhys feels.

"Kiddo.........you done good. REAL good," he praises, basking like the fat cat he is as Sasha turns back to Rhys and watches him self consciously redress.

"Don't tell ANYONE about this," she says, giving him her squinty-eyed judgmental look. "If anyTHING or anyONE finds out I banged a Hyperion fuckboy, your life is OVER."

Rhys quickly nods, following her out of the bathroom and glancing around to see if Jack had disappeared again. When he turns back around, he's stopped by the soft sound of a throat being cleared to his right. Fiona steps out of the shadows and fixes him with a deadly glare, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"You better sleep with one eye open, scumbag," she hisses, slinking back over to her makeshift mattress and reveling in his terrified expression.

To add insult to injury, Gortys comes whirring up and zooms in excited circles around his shoeless feet, waving their tiny arms and cheering much too loudly.

"Rhys!! You're okay! I heard you moaning so I went to go find you, but I guess Sasha got to you before I did."

"Huh? What's going on? Is Rhys okay?" Vaughn's groggy voice calls from beneath a bundled mass of clothes a few feet away.

"Look, we fucked, are you all HAPPY now?? Go back to bed!" Sasha yells in irritation, giving everyone a venomous glare and retreating under her thin blanket. Rhys shuffles back over to lie down on his jacket, accidentally bumping Sasha; smiling when she doesn't snark at him for clumsiness. In fact, she wiggles a little closer, eyes still closed.

'So much for privacy', he cringes to himself as he watches her curl back up into the blanket.

But all things considered...it had been MORE than worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr and Twitter: Maedhros36 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
